Lass mich fallen
by Vive La Nuit
Summary: Deine Grausamkeit erweckte meinen Hass. Deine Verachtung machte mich stark. Deine Liebe ließ mich verzweifeln.


**Titel: **Lass mich fallen

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern sind das Eigentum von CLAMP. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Den Spruch am Anfang habe ich, glaube ich, aus irgendeiner Fanfiction abgeschrieben. Ich weiß leider nicht mehr, aus welcher, doch er entstammt definitiv nicht meiner Feder. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich ein Copyright verletzt haben sollte. Und wenn einem von euch dieser Spruch irgendwie bekannt vorkommt, dann sagt mir doch bitte Bescheid.

**Anmerkung: **Ich bin jetzt seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr dabei, Mangas zu lesen und Animes zu schauen. Und obwohl ich sicher noch nicht einmal einen Bruchteil von dem gelesen und geguckt hab, was es gibt, bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass die Geschichte von Subaru und Seishiro die traurigste ist, die mir je begegnet ist. Ich habe diese Fanfiction geschrieben, nachdem ich Tokyo Babylon5 und X16 gelesen habe und mit all dem Wissen, das man nach Tokyo Babylon über die beiden hat, sind die Zusammentreffen der beiden in X für mich noch sehr viel intensiver, als sie es ohnehin schon sind. Ich fand schon immer, dass Subaru und Seishiro in X die interessanteste und auch eindrucksvollste Geschichte haben. Mag sein, dass ich mich da auch etwas hineinsteigere, aber nach Tokyo Babylon finde ich es einfach nur noch furchtbar deprimierend, frustrierend und ungerecht. Und gleichzeitig irgendwie schön. Auf eine sehr melancholische und düstere Art.

Mit dieser Geschichte hab ich versucht, Subarus Gedanken nach Seishiros Tod in Worte zu fassen. Ich hab versucht, den beiden gerecht zu werden und ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen.

Ich glaube, das war das längste Vorwort, das ich je von mir gegeben habe . . . aber es war mir irgendwie wichtig, weil die beiden einen sehr tiefen Eindruck bei mir hinterlassen haben. Und jetzt bleibt mir nur noch, euch viel Spaß bei der Geschichte zu wünschen. Obwohl „Spa"vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck ist . . . aber ihr wisst, was ich meine.

Ach, eins noch: ich widme diese Geschichte meiner besten Freundin. Sie hat mich zu der Inhaltsangabe inspiriert. Maus, ich hab dich wahnsinnig lieb!

oOo

**Lass mich fallen**

oOo

Wenn der Traum vorüber ist, verschwindet der Schmerz.

Alles was bleibt, ist ein bitterer Nachgeschmack.

Das vage Echo einer Erinnerung.

oOo

_„Du hast mich geliebt, Subaru-kun, nicht wahr?"_

_Er steht vor mir und sieht mich an, aus diesem einen, tiefbraunen Auge. Mir schlägt Spott entgegen, die höhnische Gewissheit, dass er Recht hat. Das andere Auge ist eiskalt, liegt tot in seiner Höhle. Wann immer ich ihm wieder begegnen werde, wird es mich daran erinnern, dass er mit mir gespielt hat, ein Jahr lang. In voller Berechnung. Wie kann ein Mensch so grausam sein?_

_Trotzdem weiche ich nicht vor ihm zurück, als er nun langsamen Schrittes auf mich zukommt, mich dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lässt. Er weiß, dass ich nicht flüchten werde. Und ich weiß, dass ich ihm auf seine Frage nicht antworten muss. Er kennt die Antwort, kennt sie ebenso gut wie ich._

_Ich habe ihn geliebt. _

_Er hebt die Hand, streichelt über meine Wange. Als ich mich ihm entziehen will, lässt er es nicht zu, denn er bekommt, was er will. Und in diesem Moment will er mich. Ich sehe es ihm an und verwende trotzdem keinen Gedanken daran, mich ernsthaft gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen._

_Habe ich ihn geliebt? Oder liebe ich ihn noch immer?_

_Die Wahrheit ist: ich weiß es nicht. Kann ich den Mann lieben, der meine Schwester ermordet hat, der mit mir gespielt hat? Und habe ich wirklich _ihn _geliebt? Oder nur das, was er mir vorgetäuscht hat? Ich habe den wahren Seishiro Sakurazuka nie kennen gelernt. Ich habe niemals den Mörder hinter seiner Maske gesehen, bis zu diesem einen Tag. Dem Tag der Verabredung. _

_Und als er sich jetzt zu mir herab beugt und meine Lippen mit seinen verschließt, kann ich nicht mehr zwischen dem Seishiro, den ich geliebt habe, und dem Sakurazukamori unterscheiden. Er verschwimmt vor meinen Augen zu einer Person, hüllt mich ein in seine täuschende, lauernde Zärtlichkeit und lässt mich vergessen. Er spielt mit mir. Noch immer. Doch genau in diesem Moment will ich es nicht anders. _

_Ich gebe mich seinem trügerischen und dennoch so verführerischen Fordern hin und erwidere seinen Kuss, öffne unter seinem Mund die Lippen und gewähre ihm Einlass. Was ist, wenn ich mich einfach in ihm verliere? Wenn ich mich aufgebe? Ich muss nicht mehr leben, muss nicht mehr versuchen, ihn zu hassen, nur um gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass ich ihn nicht hassen kann. Ich kann mich fallen lassen in diesen einen Moment der Ewigkeit, in diesen einen Moment, in dem nichts anderes existiert als zwei Menschen, die alles miteinander teilen, was zwei Menschen miteinander teilen können._

_Und so lasse ich zu, dass seine Zunge mit meiner zu spielen beginnt, denke nicht mehr, als er mich in beinah unmerklichen Bewegungen zum Bett dirigiert und mich darauf hinunter drückt. Ich will nicht mehr denken. Alles was ich will, ist existieren, seine Berührungen genießen und mich selbst vergessen, mich in ihm auflösen. Was hat meine Existenz schon für eine Bedeutung, wenn ich denjenigen hassen muss, den ich so viel mehr geliebt habe als mich selbst? _

_Sein Mund fährt über meinen Hals nach unten und ich spüre, wie er langsam die Knöpfe meines Hemdes zu öffnen beginnt und daraufhin mit gehauchten Küssen meinen Oberkörper liebkost. Das ist soviel mehr, als ich jemals hatte. Soviel mehr, als ich mir jemals erhoffte. Wenn ich mir einrede, dass er nicht der Sakurazukamori ist, der mit jeden Lebenssinn geraubt hat und meinen Kopf abschalte, dann kann ich vertrauen. Dann kann ich mich ihm hingeben, ohne an das Morgen oder Gestern zu denken. Er ist Seishiro-san, nur Seishiro-san. Der liebenswürdig lächelnde Mann mit der Tierklinik. Der Mann mit den freundlichen und so tiefen braunen Augen, der süchtig ist nach den selbst gebackenen Süßigkeiten meiner Schwester. Er ist derjenige, der mit mir gescherzt hat, der mich aufgezogen hat mit seinen Liebesbekundungen. Der Mann, dem ich ohne zu zögern mein Leben anvertraut hätte. _

_Und so vertraue ich mich ihm auch jetzt an, genieße seine nackte Brust an der meinen. Ich will in seiner Stärke aufgehen, mich aufgeben. Mit ihm. Für ihn._

_Meine Hände fahren unsicher über seinen breiten Rücken, streicheln vorsichtig über die samtene Haut und wissen nicht so Recht, was sie tun sollen. Doch er nimmt mir meine Unsicherheit indem er mich wieder küsst, langsam und andächtig, als wolle er mir beweisen, dass er mich nicht allein lassen wird. Ich gehe in seinem Kuss auf, seufze unterdrückt in seinen Mund und kann nicht genug von dem süßen Geschmack seiner Zunge bekommen. Als sich seine eine Hand tiefer wagt und sich am Bund meiner Hose zu schaffen macht, bemerke ich es fast gar nicht. Zu sehr lenken mich seine Zärtlichkeiten ab, zu sehr bin ich auf seine andere Hand konzentriert, die neckend über meine Brustwarzen streicht bis sie sich aufrichten und mir damit wohlige Schauder über den Rücken jagt._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er meinen Körper mit sanften, so viel mehr versprechenden Küssen bedeckt, wie lange er mich auf das vorbereitet, was noch kommen wird. Doch ich weiß, dass ich diese Zeit niemals vergessen werde, dass sie mir wie eine Ewigkeit erscheint. Er lässt mich aufgehen in einer vorsichtigen Leidenschaft, lässt mich erleben, was es heißt _geliebt _zu werden. Niemals habe ich mich so geborgen gefühlt wie unter seinen selbstsicheren Händen, die genau zu wissen scheinen, wie sie mir leises Seufzen und unterdrücktes Stöhnen entlocken können. Noch niemals empfand ich eine solch tiefe Ruhe in mir wie in dem Moment, als er mich in Besitz nimmt, in mich eindringt und mir behutsam die Tränen vom Gesicht küsst, die ich noch nicht einmal wirklich wahr nehme. Der Schmerz, den er mir unbeabsichtigt verursacht, wird zu einer unbedeutenden Nebensache, auch wenn er mich zum Weinen bringt. Denn jenes andere Gefühl, die Gewissheit, ihn in mir zu spüren, so sehr Eins mit ihm zu sein, wie es möglich ist, verdrängt alles andere. Es ist berauschend, verstörend und unbeschreiblich zugleich, bereitet mir eine so intensive Lust, wie noch nichts zuvor. Die tiefe, bedingungslose Liebe, die in mir aufsteigt, die mir bewusst macht, dass ich ihn niemals wirklich werde hassen können, macht mir Angst. Sie macht mir klar, dass ich verloren habe. Dass er über mich triumphiert hat und mich nach meiner Schwester auch noch mir selbst beraubt hat. Doch war es nicht genau das, was ich wollte? Mich an ihn zu verlieren, mich vollkommen aufzugeben? Niemand anderer außer ihm hätte diesen Wunsch in mir auslösen und niemand anderer hätte ihn mir auf diese vollkommene, perfekte Art erfüllen können. Ich gehöre ihm. Nur ihm. Und er weiß es._

_Denn als mich der Blick aus seinem braunen Auge trifft, schlägt mir aus diesem Blick das Wissen um meine Niederlage entgegen. Das Wissen, dass er mich vollkommen in seiner Hand hat, dass ich mich niemals wieder gegen ihn wehren werde. Und während er mich mit jedem zärtlichen Stoß weiter auf den Höhepunkt zutreibt, nimmt er mir meine Unschuld vollkommen. Er saugt mich auf, nimmt meinen Körper und meinen Geist und ich weiß, dass er mich niemals wieder gehen lassen wird. Ich bin sein. Und er wird nicht mehr zulassen, dass sich das ändert. _

_Doch in dem Moment, als ich meinen Höhepunkt erreiche, ändert sich der Ausdruck in seinem Auge. In dem Augenblick, als ich mich ihm stöhnend entgegen winde und leise seinen Namen keuche, überzieht ein zynisches, fast schon höhnisches Lächeln seine Lippen. _

„_Oh ja, du liebst mich, Subaru-kun. Und ich werde dich zerbrechen. Denn meine Gefühle sind nicht anders als vor ein paar Jahren. Sie beschränken sich noch immer darauf, dass du für mich nicht mehr Wert bist als ein lebloser Gegenstand."_

_Ich fühle, wie er sich während dieser Worte in mir ergießt, wie er seine Spuren in mir hinterlässt, mich für alle Ewigkeit zeichnet und fühle, wie Tränen in mir aufsteigen. _

_Noch bebend unter den Nachwellen meines Orgasmus schluchze ich auf, als sein Gesicht alles verliert, was ihn je zu Seishiro gemacht hat und wieder zu dem ungerührten, gewissenlosen Sakurazukamori wird. Er lacht mich aus, verdeutlicht mir mit einem hämischen Grinsen, dass er mich ausgenutzt hat. Zum wiederholten Mal. Und ich ertrage es nicht._

_Wie kann ich damit leben, ihn hassen zu müssen? _

_Langsam hebe ich meine Hände, lege sie um seinen Hals und fühle, wie die Tränen in Sturzbächen über meine Wangen rinnen, als ich immer fester zudrücke. Er wehrt sich nicht und einen Moment frage ich mich warum, bevor auch dieser Gedanke aus meinen Kopf verschwindet. Einzig und allein sein lächelndes Gesicht steht vor meinen Augen, ein Gesicht, das ich niemals vergessen kann, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob ich es hassen oder lieben soll. Was darf ich, was soll ich denn? Ich schluchze auf, spüre, wie mein Körper von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt wird und sehe dabei zu, wie das Licht im Braun seines Auges immer schwächer wird. Es verdunkelt sich immer weiter, bis es ein letztes Mal aufblitzt, mir „Lebe wohl"zu sagen scheint und schließlich ganz verlöscht._

_Doch auch jetzt lösen sich meine Hände nicht von seinem Hals, drücken noch immer zu. Was tue ich? Was habe ich uns angetan? Mein Denken verliert sich, wird konfus und haltlos, vollkommen unklar._

_Ich habe ihn getötet._

_Und ich weiß, dass dieser Mord mein Untergang sein wird. Noch im Tod hat er über mich gesiegt. Denn war sein Lächeln, das letzte Lächeln, das er mir zeigte, nicht ebenso zärtlich und liebvoll wie die Küsse, die er mir noch vor wenigen Minuten schenkte? Was hat er ernst gemeint und was war ein Spiel für ihn? _

_Für einen Moment glaube ich, sein leises Lachen zu hören. Und klingt es in diesem Moment noch überlegen und diabolisch, so ist sein Echo fröhlich und anziehend, lässt den Mann wieder aufleben, den ich glaubte zu kennen, den ich geliebt und getötet habe._

oOo

Als ich aufwache, weiß ich einen Moment lang nicht, wo ich bin. Ich spüre, dass ich zittere. Und ohne es mit den Fingern nachprüfen zu müssen weiß ich, dass meine Wangen nass von meinen Tränen sind.

Für einen Moment fühle ich mich wieder wie der achtzehnjährige Junge, der hilflos schluchzend aus dem Schlaf hochgefahren ist und sich fragte, warum er diesen Traum hat. Warum er nicht einfach hassen kann. Der sich wünschte, dass das alles ein Albtraum war, aus dem er nur aufwachen brauchte und es wäre alles wieder wie früher.

Es war ein Albtraum. Doch der Albtraum ist zu meiner Realität geworden. Ich kann nicht aufwachen. Denn ich schlafe nicht.

Seit diesem Tag habe ich jenen Traum nicht mehr gehabt, doch herauszufinden, warum ich ihn heute wieder träumte, ist nicht schwer. Warum hast du in mir Zweifel geweckt? Warum musstest du mich mit deinen letzten Worten daran zweifeln lassen, dass du mich nur benutzt hast, dass ich für dich nur ein amüsanter Zeitvertreib war?

Ich verdecke mein Gesicht mit den Händen, versuche verzweifelt, die Tränen zurückzu- drängen, die erneut in mir aufsteigen wollen und weiß gleichzeitig, dass es aussichtslos ist. Wie lange kann ich noch weinen? Hat ein Mensch irgendwann keine Tränen mehr, die er vergießen kann? Und wenn ich nicht mehr weinen kann – was bleibt mir dann noch?

Die bittere Erinnerung daran, wie du alles in mir zerstört hast, was mich ausmachte. Ich habe dich geliebt. In meiner kindlichen, naiven Art habe ich dich geliebt. Und du hast mich perfekt getäuscht. An diesem einen Tag, als du mir gesagt hast, dass ich Nichts für dich bin, dass du auch in einem Jahr keine Gefühle für mich entwickeln konntest, bin ich gestorben. Ich war eine Wette für dich. Eine Wette, mit der du herausfinden wolltest, ob du tatsächlich der gewissenlose Sakurasukamori bist, oder ob ein kleiner Junge dein Herz öffnen kann. Und ich habe es nicht geschafft, ich habe die Wette verloren.

Doch dir reichte es nicht, mich zu brechen. Dir genügte es nicht, mir bewusst zu machen, wie sehr du mich verachtest und wie wertlos ich für dich bin. Du hast mir auch das bis dahin Wichtigste in meinem Leben genommen. Für den Mord an Hokuto habe ich dich gehasst. Ich wollte dich umbringen für das, was du ihr angetan hast. Deinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen war der größte Wunsch, den ich hatte. Zwei Jahre lang habe ich alles daran gesetzt, dich zu finden.

Bis zu diesem Traum.

Aus diesem Traum bin ich aufgewacht und ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich geweint habe. Ich habe um Hokuto ebenso geweint wie um dich, um mich, um alles, was wir verloren haben. Doch ich habe auch geweint, weil ich wusste, dass ich dich nicht hassen kann.

Du hast meine Schwester getötet, mir so viel genommen, wie ich nie geglaubt habe, entbehren zu können. Und trotzdem machte mir dieser Traum klar, dass Hass nichts ist, das ich mir erlauben kann.

Ich habe davon geträumt, mit dir zu schlafen, mich dir völlig hinzugeben, mich in die Sicherheit deiner Arme fallen zu lassen. Nach all dem, was du mir angetan hast, verstörte mich dieser Traum. Denn die Sehnsucht danach, von dir berührt zu werden, deine Stimme wieder zu hören, deine ansteckende Fröhlichkeit wieder zu erleben verflüchtigte sich nicht, als ich aufwachte und diese Tatsache machte mich krank. Wie konnte ich mich so sehr nach dir sehen, mir _das _von dir wünschen? Und selbst wenn ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du all deine Freundlichkeit nur gespielt hast, um mich zu täuschen und zu verletzen – ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich konnte die Erinnerung an dich nicht verdrängen und dieses eine Jahr, das das schönste in meinem Leben war, nicht vergessen. Und ich wollte es nicht vergessen. Ich wollte nicht vergessen wie es war, in deiner Nähe zu sein, deinen Erzählungen zu lauschen, dich einfach zu erleben mit allem, was dich ausmachte.

Ich liebte diese Maske, die du getragen hast. Und die Gewissheit, dass es nicht du selbst warst, dass du ständig deinen Verrat im Kopf gehabt haben musst, schmälerte diese Liebe nicht.

Ich liebte dich noch immer, Seishiro Sakurazuka.

Zwei Jahre lang hatte ich geglaubt, dich zu töten, wäre alles, was meinem Leben noch einen Sinn gibt. Und als ich aufwachte und daran dachte, dich im Traum umgebracht zu haben, ertrug ich diesen Gedanken nicht. Die Starre auf deinem Gesicht, die Kälte in deinen Augen – ich wollte dich nicht so sehen, niemals. Unter Tränen wurde mir klar, dass ich dich nicht töten kann. Dass der kleine Junge in mir sich noch immer nach deiner Zärtlichkeit sehnte, sich wünschte, dir nachgeben zu können und in dir aufzugehen. Mit dir Eins zu sein.

Ich hasste mich für diese Gedanken. Ich ertrug es nicht, zu wissen, dass alles, was du getan hattest, nichts an meinen Gefühlen änderte. Dass der kleine Junge erwachsen geworden ist, erwachsen werden musste – dass aber meine Liebe zu dir etwas war, das ich niemals verlieren würde.

Doch wenn nicht das Ziel, dich umzubringen, was sollte mich dann noch am Leben halten? Wenn ich dich nicht töten kann, warum sollte ich weiterleben? Diese Ohnmacht erdrückte mich, nahm mir die Luft zum Atmen. Nicht zu wissen, wie es weitergehen soll, wie ich _leben _soll, dich zu suchen und gleichzeitig vor dir zu fliehen, da ich meine Gefühle für dich nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Und plötzlich wurde alles einfach. Plötzlich lichtete sich die Dunkelheit in mir, verlor all ihre Wut. Gibt es einen schöneren Tod, als von der Hand des Menschen zu sterben, den man mehr liebt als sich selbst? Es war der Tag, an dem mein Wunsch sich änderte.

Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Seishiro. Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass der Sakurazukamori kommt und seine Wette zu Ende bringt. Denn was sollte dich daran hindern? Du hasstest mich, verachtetest mich als jemanden, der mehr an das Wohl anderer, als an sein eigenes denkt. Jederzeit hättest du mich finden können, die Zeichen auf meinen Händen waren der beste Wegweiser. Doch du kamst nicht. Hast mich verzweifeln lassen in meiner Abhängigkeit von dir.

Und ich fragte mich, warum. Hast du mich so sehr verachtet, dass du mir noch nicht einmal so viel Wert beigemessen hast, durch dich den Tod zu empfangen? War ich dir sogar dafür zu unwichtig? War dieses eine Jahr wirklich _so _wenig für dich?

Für mich war das die einzig mögliche Erklärung. Warum sonst solltest du mich verschonen?

Als ich dich wiedersah waren wir Himmelsdrache und Erddrache. Doch wie sinnlos war diese Einteilung, wie nebensächlich und belanglos. Das was zwischen uns war, hatte nichts mit dem Ende der Welt zu tun, war für mich so viel wichtiger, so viel grausamer. Und so viel wundervoller. Wir standen uns gegenüber als Subaru und Seishiro, vielleicht auch als Ying-Yang-Meister und Sakurazukamori, aber niemals als Siegel und Bote. Doch du hast mich wieder nicht getötet. Und dein höhnisches Lächeln, so selbstsicher und überlegen, fast schon arrogant, machte mir bewusst, dass es noch immer ein Spiel ist. Die Wette war für dich noch nicht vorbei. Denn du hattest den Einsatz noch nicht eingefordert. Und so spieltest du weiter, hieltest mich weiter hin und machtest dir einen Spaß daraus, dich an meiner Hilflosigkeit zu ergötzen.

Ich konnte dich nicht töten. Ich _wollte _es nicht.

Ob du von meinem Wunsch wusstest, weiß ich nicht. Doch heute Abend hast du dein Spiel beendet. Die Wette ist vorbei. Und keiner von uns hat sie gewonnen.

Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du mich zweifeln lassen? Wieso konntest du mich nicht in dem Glauben lassen, dass du mich verachtest, dass ich ein Spielzeug für dich war? Und warum konntest du mir meinen größten Wunsch nicht erfüllen? Warum hast du mich nicht endlich sterben lassen?

Ich spüre, wie Tränen über meine Wangen zu rinnen beginnen, erneut und ohne, dass ich sie aufhalten kann. Mit einem verzweifelten Schluchzen schlage ich die Hand vor den Mund, will jeden Laut unterdrücken. Doch meinen Körper, der sich vor heftigem Weinen schüttelt, kann ich nicht bezwingen.

Warum nur hast du das getan, wenn du wusstest, was es für dich bedeutet? Warum nur hast du mich auf die selbe Weise töten wollen, wie du Hokuto getötet hast, wenn dir vollkommen bewusst war, dass du sterben wirst? Was bedeutet es für mich, für _uns_, dass du deinen Tod in Kauf genommen hast?

Denn du wolltest sterben. In dem Moment, als du beschlossen hast, mich umzubringen wie meine Schwester, hast du beschlossen zu sterben. Und ich begreife es nicht. Warum, Seishiro!?

Ich wollte dich nicht töten! Und die Gewissheit, es trotzdem getan zu haben, lässt in meinem Inneren einen Schrei explodieren, den ich kaum kontrollieren kann. Doch er verhallt ungehört, dringt nicht nach außen, erstickt mich. Hast du nur gespielt? Dein Leben lang? Jedem etwas vorgetäuscht, sogar dir selbst? Ich dachte, ich wüsste es, doch du hast mir diese Sicherheit genommen. Hast sie mir entrissen wie alles andere in meinem Leben.

Sagen Menschen die Wahrheit, wenn sie sterben? Ich kann dich nicht mehr fragen. Deine Nichtachtung mir gegenüber; deine Weigerung, mich all die Jahre zu töten, obwohl du mich spielend leicht hättest finden können; deine letzten Worte, von denen ich Verachtung erwartete und die du zwar nicht ausgesprochen hast, von welchen mir jedoch der Ausdruck deines Auges verriet, dass ich von ihnen keinen Hohn bekommen würde; und schließlich dein letztes Lächeln, das vor meinen Augen den Mann wieder aufleben ließ, den ich geliebt habe, den ich noch immer liebe – mit diesem Lächeln zerbarst meine Welt in tausend Scherben. Was sagt mir all das? Hast du mich geliebt? Du hast immer gesagt, ich hätte ein reines Herz. Hast du mich vielleicht deshalb so tief verletzt, obwohl du mich liebtest, weil ich deiner Meinung nach deine Liebe nicht verdiente? Wolltest du, dass ich dich hasse? Weil ich in deinen Augen zu unschuldig war? Wie konntest du annehmen, ich sei unschuldig? Du hast mir meine Unschuld genommen, Seishiro.

Oder war doch alles gelogen und erheuchelt, ein Jahre währendes Spiel?

Du wolltest mich zweifeln lassen, nicht war?

Und nun? Ich zerbreche an diesen Zweifeln. Ich ertrage es nicht, nicht zu wissen, wofür wir gelitten haben, wofür ich alles aufgegeben habe, wofür uns alles genommen wurde. Ich weiß nicht, was besser ist. Soll ich daran glauben, dass du mir alles vorgespielt hast? Oder soll ich an deine Liebe glauben? Daran, dass du mich dazu bringen wolltest, dich zu hassen, damit du mich nicht beschmutzt? Damit ich mich nicht an ein Monster wie dich verliere? Dafür war es längst zu spät . . .

All diese Gedanken sind so sinnlos. Sie drehen sich im Kreis, bringen mich nicht weiter und lassen mich immer weiter in einer Verzweiflung versinken, die mir den Atem raubt. Ich habe nichts mehr, für das es sich zu leben lohnt. Selbst du, den ich immer beschützen wollte, für den ich meinen Bannkreis errichtete, so widersinnig dies auch erschein mag, lebst nicht mehr. Und ich bin Schuld daran. Ich habe es nicht geschafft, dich zu schützen. Mein Wunsch, von dir getötet zu werden, damit du weiterleben kannst, ist zerfallen wie brüchige Buchseiten unter unachtsamen Fingern. Unwiederbringlich zerstört.

Alles was bleibt, ist meine Leere und Einsamkeit. Ich bin der Einzige von uns, der übrig ist und wünschte, ich wäre tot. Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass es verantwortungslos ist, einem Sakurasukamori das Leben zu wünschen – ich würde alles dafür geben, an deiner Stelle gestorben zu sein.

Du warst mein Leben, Seishiro. Denn gleichgültig, ob positiv oder negativ – erst mit dir an meiner Seite habe ich gelernt, zu leben. In diesem einen Jahr hast du mir die Augen geöffnet, hast mich an dich gebunden und meinem Leben etwas lebenswertes gegeben, selbst wenn du nur eine Maske trugst. Und auch die Jahre danach, die Jahre der verlorenen Hoffnung, des aufgegeben Glaubens und des erlöschten Vertrauens waren nicht umsonst. Sie haben mich gelehrt, dass es keine Freundschaft ohne Verlust gibt. Keine Sehnsucht ohne Angst. Keine Liebe ohne Hass.

Nun ist der Sinn meines Lebens tot, gestorben von meiner Hand. Und auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, was du für mich empfandest, was du in mir gesehen hast, so hast du mich doch zu dem gemacht, was ich bin.

Und nun weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Ich ersticke an meiner Trauer. Ich habe das Gefühl, in einen bodenlosen Abgrund zu fallen und niemals aufzuschlagen, von endloser Schwärze umgeben, nicht mehr fähig, Licht zu erkennen. Ich hab Angst, mich zu verlieren und weiß gleichzeitig, dass ich mich schon längst verloren habe; ohne darauf hoffen zu können, mich jemals wiederzufinden. Ich scheitere an deinem Verlust, an meiner Schuld. Ich zerbreche an der Gewissheit, dass ich für dich soviel empfinde wie für niemand anderen, dass all die Verbrechen, die auf deinen Schultern lasteten angesichts dessen, was du mir bedeutest, verblassen.

Ich liebe dich, Seishiro Sakurazuka. Und vielleicht hast du am Ende doch erreicht, was du wolltest. Denn mit deinem Tod ist meine Seele gestorben.

oOo

**Ende**

oOo


End file.
